Empire State Of Mind
by forestquartermane
Summary: It's just a typical day in the Big Apple for Forest Quartermane and J. JxOC oneshot OOC J


"Focus, slick, before-" K was cut off by an alien tentacle slamming him into the wall. The entire scene went unnoticed by various people in MIB headquarters. It was a daily appearance. But K at least felt that his partner should pay attention to him.  
>K pulled out the silver gun hidden in his pockets and shot the alien, making it burst into a green plasma onto the clean and smooth floor. People soon came with cleaning equipment as K picked himself up.<br>"Are you on this planet anymore? Or should I check you for alien parasites?"  
>J didn't even focus on K's sarcasm, which any other day would have stunned him over its mere existence. The dirtied and slimed older agent was far from content though, having to spend all morning chasing down what three men called 'ghosts' and having to send them back to their home planet, listening to stories of giant marshmallow men and some annoying song sung about calling them.<br>Coming back he had to tackle an alien in a candy store who was obsessed with being like the infamous E.T.. Yesterday was a full adventure of dealing with Paul, some small alien with a bigger attitude then J could ever hope to have. It was a trying week. Especially since his partner didn't help him in the least as of late.  
>"I need a new partner. Where's agent S off to?"<br>J slowly looked at K, but only to motion at a certain figure nearby who was speaking to Zed.  
>"Whose she?"<br>"Above your species and pay grade."  
>K new that the figure there was one of beauty, even he could see that. But quite a few aliens looked very similar like humans, their differences making them all the more appealing. Especially like in the case of this one, where someone from their planet came to Earth and made, what was it now, a trilogy of books or movies or something? K couldn't remember, it happened often. Heck, even that alien that crash landed in Chicago now had her own television show named after her home-planet. Oraph or Oprah or something with those letters.<br>"What species? She looks rather... human..."  
>J knew it was a weak question, many aliens disguised themselves as human, even some MIB agents were such. K looked at his partner then left into a storage room. J didn't even notice.<br>K soon came back and shoved a book in J's hand. J looked at the cover then raised an eyebrow.  
>"Lord of the Rings? What's this got to with some floating eyeball and evil wedding ring?"<br>K wanted to roll his eyes, he really did. He was sure if he did, J wouldn't even notice. K opened up a book and showed in to J.  
>"Tolkien landed on Earth and wrote diaries. These are it. If you read this, you'll learn she's half elf. Who se dates, slick, happens to be six thousand year old Elven lords or high kings of a good section of her world. She's above your status and reading level to, not just pay grade."<br>J eventually let admiration sink into shock, neither which made him look like he held any wisdom. He pushed up his tie, passed K the book, and walked forward.  
>"I can't understand why the latest movie had those short people thinking Elves were cruel. I say you're too pretty to be such."<br>You heard the loud and almost obnoxious voice and slowly turned around. Guessing by his clothes, he was MIB and therefor human. He walked up to you and then smiled.  
>"My name is J."<br>"And mine isn't a letter of the alphabet."  
>You turned back, ignoring his hand going back to discuss things with Sauron.<br>"Like I said, Thorin may be 'majestic' but he's not a threat. A single dragon beat his entire kingdom. Besides, he's busy filming the next movie."  
>"So is your boyfriend, from what I heard."<br>You gave a small shrug, bowing your head slightly.  
>"Elrond and I split up for awhile. It was mutual..."<br>J perked up slightly after hearing that this 'boyfriend' Zed mentioned wasn't so. He decided to cut in once more.  
>"Then maybe I could show you Earth, show you a few potential human boyfriends."<br>You gave an audible sigh, looking at J without much interest.  
>"I see your stubborn, so let's make a deal. If you stop harassing me for the next few hours, you may show me around this evening."<br>"Deal. You won't regret it."  
>You watched the man walk back to an older one who said nothing but looked almost pleased to have his partner get back to work. You merely swiped a braid behind an ear and then smiled.<br>"Is he single? He does look rather... cute."

~XxX~

"This Elrond guy sounds like tough competition. I have to increase my vocabulary here..."  
>K had long since ignored J's spoken commentary about the Fellowship of the Ring. He was still trying to figure out where an alien race of talking lions would hide a portal to their world. He knew it was a closet, but where?<br>"He is tough competition. We dated for over a century."  
>J quickly closed the book like a child caught stealing cookies, looking up in your eyes.<br>"Just... catching up on summer reading."  
>"So I see. Now, may I steal you away from your partner?"<br>"Bring him back in one piece by tomorrow. No elven time slips, my lady."  
>You gave K a visible smile, watching J look at K then you.<br>"I only did that with you, K. And truthfully, I never heard any complaints from you."  
>K said nothing, flipping through another file. This one had to do with a certain captain named Kirk. Could that guy not keep out of trouble- and time jumps- for more than a few months at a time? There would soon be no more whales on Earth.<br>J couldn't care much about whales at the moment though, he was too busy trying to make sure he kept up his look. He was fixing his tie for the umpteenth time when he felt a light hand on arm. He looked at you and watched you smile for the first time at him. It could light up the entire city.  
>"Don't try to be like my exes. There's a reason I don't date them anymore. K told me a lot about you, and if you do all of this, it'll make him a liar."<br>J glanced at K who simply starting humming a song he heard that morning alone the lines of 'who you gonna call?'. He didn't looked upwards to see J's appreciative look as J began to walk away.  
>The things he did for his partner... Now where in the world- no, galaxy- did Yoda come from and why didn't he want to go back?!<br>Just another day in MIB headquarters.


End file.
